1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector configured as a fastening element. Some embodiments are in the form of a wearable “smart” electrical connector and associated connector system in the form of a modular network, which for the first time integrates electronics into protective clothing in a body-conformable and comfortable fashion. It has these unique features: wearability compatible with existing and future military/civilian vests/uniforms; a button-like snap-fastener that can be snapped and unsnapped “blindly” with one hand; and resilience to harsh temperature/humidity, chemicals, water and laundering. Another embodiment is employed in a carton-centric system to indicate tampering with the carton during transit.
2. Background Discussion
Electronic devices are being miniaturized for personal use, but no comprehensive connector technology exists to integrate them into clothing in order to integrate electronics into clothing in a body-conformable and comfortable fashion. The present invention comprises a wearable connector element and interconnects for it, satisfying the need for body-conformability/comfort, specific environmental stability (to harsh weather and laundering) and mission-specificity, as well as a real-world architecture for military and non-military garments.
There is a need for a secure system to ensure that the integrity of a shipping carton within an intermodal shipping container (International Standards Organization) has not been compromised during shipment. Current carton security systems do not meet homeland security needs and require bulky electronics and specialized shipping cartons with hard cases and traditional switch-activated intrusion alarm systems.